Moving On
by Iced Fire Heart
Summary: Darien is getting married....but not to Serena. How is her life going to go on, now that the love of her life won't be saying 'I Do' with her? R &R please. CHP 5 Up
1. Prologue

Moving On (Alternate Reality) - Prologue  
  
(By: R e m e m b e r)  
  
(KristinaAnne84@aol.com)  
  
(March 20, 2004)  
  
---------------  
  
It's an alternate reality fic!!! *screams* Nooooo! LOL. No Sailors, sorry. But the characters are here. Don't worry. ^_^  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon...never will. Naoko does. Go her!  
  
R&R please.  
  
---------------  
  
"Serena? Why is that pretty face without it's pretty smile?" Andrew asked, sitting next to her on a stool.  
  
Serena shrugged, "Who knows where that went. I haven't smiled in a while."  
  
Andrew faced forward, "I know. It's not the same anymore. You come in here, quietly sip on a milkshake, and leave. I don't even get a 'hi' or 'hey' anymore. Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
Serena's head jerked up and turned towards him as his eyes met hers, "Andrew, no! No, you haven't done anything."  
  
Andrew looked at her with deep concern, "Is something wrong then?"  
  
Serena sighed lightly, "It's been almost a month now,"  
  
"Since Darien," he began.  
  
"Yeah," she quickly answered.  
  
"Yeah, it has been a month. Haven't you been able to move on, even slightly?"  
  
Serena slowly shook her head, "No. He was the love of my life. How can I think about moving on, when all I used to do was think about him," Serena laughed, "I still do."  
  
"But you two haven't even been together for over a year now," Andrew reminded her.  
  
"I know that. But, seeing him, and seeing him now, it's just so...I can't even describe it. He's just as sweet to me as when we were dating. But now, I can't have him."  
  
"He's getting married, Serena. Accept that," he said, somewhat harshly. When Serena's eyes widened, he realized he a little too harsh, "I'm sorry."  
  
Serena's voice broke as she turned away, "No, you're right. Darien's getting married. And it's not to me like I dreamed. I should be happy for him." She reached into her purse for some money, then tossed it onto the bar next to her half empty milkshake. Standing up, she turned to Andrew, "Maybe one day I'll be as happy as he is."  
  
Andrew didn't watch her leave, but listened as she left the arcade. He sighed. He hoped she was right. He hoped that one she'd be as happy as Darien was. 


	2. Chapter 1

Moving On (Alternate Reality) Chapter 1  
  
(By: R e m e m b e r)  
  
(KristinaAnne84@aol.com)  
  
(March 20, 2004)  
  
---------------  
  
It's an alternate reality fic!!! *screams* Nooooo! LOL. No Sailors, sorry. But the characters are here. Don't worry. ^_^  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon...never will. Naoko does. Go her!  
  
R&R please.  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she sat back in her chair. She removed her gold framed glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was due to show off her latest wedding gowns at a fashion show in less than six months, and she still didn't even put her grand finale gown together.  
  
She tapped her pencil against the table as she looked at the sketch. The dress was beautiful. The problem was the model. She couldn't finish the sketch until she had a model to base the veil off of. The model put the whole dress together, and she just couldn't think of the right type. Blonde, brunette...dark, light...tall, short...skinny, plump. All the ideas entered her mind, but none could piece together the perfect woman to show off the dress.  
  
Serena's gown was beautiful. It was strapless, and the bodice resembled a corset. It tied down the front with a pale pink ribbon. The bottom was in a ball gown style, and was embroided with silk, pale pink roses. The only jewelry was a simple pearl bracelet and small pearl earrings. The boquet would be styled with pink and white roses, with small bits of baby's breath. The veil remained the mystery until she could come up with the model.  
  
Serena sat her pencil and glasses down on her desk, and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. Her mind was going back to Darien.  
  
She hadn't kissed in a year, and she missed his lips so much. On occasion she would blame herself for his infidelity. She had become so determined to make a name of herself as a wedding gown designer, that she grew away from him. Well, it wasn't entirely her fault.  
  
Darien had become a doctor, and his career kept him away from her. It was his career that sent him into the arms of another woman.  
  
Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she remembered what had happened between them. They just seemed to have grown apart. Around them, everyone seemed shocked. It was like Serena and Darien proved that true love exsisted.  
  
When Darien admitted that he'd been having an affair with a nurse on staff from the hospital, Serena was shocked with herself that she wasn't as hurt as she'd assumed she'd be. It hurt, yes, but not as much as if they're relationship was as wonderful as it started out to be.  
  
What did hurt, was when Darien announced that he was engaged to the woman. Her name was Courtney Jolsen. Courtney. Serena never did meet her. Why would she want to? While she wasn't as angry at Darien, she positively hated Courtney. How could a woman move in on someone like that.  
  
Alright, it didn't matter anymore. Why break herself down? She wasn't the one who would be taking Darien's name. She tried not to waste her tears.  
  
"Get over him, Serena. The dream is over," she told herself as she wiped her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 2

Moving On (Alternate Reality) Chapter 2  
  
(By: R e m e m b e r)  
  
(KristinaAnne84@aol.com)  
  
(March 20, 2004)  
  
---------------  
  
It's an alternate reality fic!!! *screams* Nooooo! LOL. No Sailors, sorry. But the characters are here. Don't worry. ^_^ (BTW...I'm not sure of Serena's last name...so I'm afraid I had to make one up. Sorry)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon...never will. Naoko does. Go her!  
  
R&R please.  
  
And thank you all so much for the comments. They mean alot! Keep em comming. And I promise that this is going somewhere. And! it'll even have Darien and Serena interaction soon! More specifically....human interaction that has been missing from this and the last chapter. ^_^  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
Darien Shields was reading a magazine article that he had promised his fiancee, Courtney, that he'd read. It had something to do with the wedding, and that was all he got. His mind wasn't into reading about the wedding right now, and he could only pick up a few words before his mind went elsewhere.   
  
Finally, he couldn't take reading this anymore, and tossed the magazine down onto his coffee table, then tossed his head back and sighed.  
  
Lifting his head, Darien looked around their apartment. It started out as his own as after he moved out of his last apartment...that he lived in with Serena...and now it was Courtney and his.  
  
Courtney. She was a sweet woman. Granted their relationship started out as a taken man and his mistress, that evolved into an engaged couple. She was beautiful with curly brown hair and brown, chocolate eyes.   
  
He did love her. But there were time he'd look at her, and silently wish he had the heart to curse her. If she hadn't come into his life, who knows where his and Serena's relationship could have gotten. Maybe it would have spiraled into a bad relationship that no ammount of help could fix it. Or maybe they'd have overcome what bad things there were and maybe even gotten married like they both planned.  
  
But fait must of had it's way of telling him that life with that blonde haired woman just wasn't in the cards. Darien was meant to be with Courtney...while Serena was meant to be with someone else.  
  
After their breakup, he avoided her until it was no longer possible. He just kept running into her, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. As friends, they seemed to overlook the negatives that they had had as lovers.  
  
Alright, Darien would admit, that there were times he'd think about Serena in more than a friendly way. But he convinced himself that it was normal considering their past.  
  
And everything was just that...their past. Even if they didn't see eachother very often, the fact that they got along and smiled to eachother made it a much better experience.  
  
Darien layed down on his back, and placed his right arm over his eyes. He didn't regret proposing to Courtney, and didn't regret that she said yes. But for the past month that they had been officially engaged, his thoughts had been going back to Serena. He wouldn't openly admit to anyone, including Andrew, that a part of him still wanted Serena to be the one he gave his vows to. He wished he could promise his love and life to her in front of their friends and family.  
  
His thoughts went back to a particular moment that they had had two years ago.  
  
***  
  
Darien entered his apartment, and could hear soft singing comming from the kitchen. He smiled as he set his wallet and keys down on the small table in the hallway, and made his way towards the singer.  
  
With her back to him, Serena was standing at the counter, eating something while reading the newspaper. She was wearing one of his large, oversized, tshirts. Her hair was up in her meatballs, but was a mess, and clearly needed to be brushed and redone. She had a white sock on her left foot, but her right foot was bare.  
  
Serena was singing along to some pop song comming from the small radio on the counter. Darien smiled as he crossed his arms, and leaned to his left against the doorframe of the kitchen.   
  
Darien cleared his throat, and Serena turned around. She blushed in slight embarrassment at being caught like that.  
  
"You look like you just rolled out bed," he said, not moving, but still smiling at her.  
  
Serena scratched her head with her right hand, "Yeah. Woke up about an hour ago. Home for lunch?"  
  
Darien stood up and walked over to her, taking a strawberry from her breakfast of fruit and toast, "Yeah. I wanted to take you to that diner down the street, but my lunch break is only so long, and I don't think there's time for that."  
  
After Darien finished his strawberry, Serena reached down and picked up a grape and fed it to him, "Should've called, and I'd have been awake and dressed."  
  
Darien held the hand that just fed him, and kissed her fingertips gently, "Next time I will."  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you last night. I was hoping I'd see you before I went to sleep."  
  
He placed his arms on her waist, "I'm sorry, Meatball Head. We've been training those new nurses, and trust me, they're a handful."  
  
She ran her right hand through his hair, "Do I have competition?"  
  
Smiling, Darien kissed her lips, "Never. It's you and me, forever."  
  
***  
  
That was a perfect moment, but it was less than a month after that, that they began having trouble. But he did remember how that moment led to a wonderful lunch hour, that didn't even involve eating. He had returned to work a little late, but the smile on his face told others it'd be a mistake to question his wherabouts.  
  
Darien rolled over onto his side and faced the back of his couch, and shut his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, not thinking about the woman in his life...but the woman was once in his life, but still invaded his dreams. 


	4. Chapter 3

Moving On (Alternate Reality) Chapter 3  
  
(By: R e m e m b e r)  
  
(KristinaAnne84@aol.com)  
  
(March 20, 2004)  
  
---------------  
  
It's an alternate reality fic!!! *screams* Nooooo! LOL. No Sailors, sorry. But the characters are here. Don't worry. ^_^ (BTW...I'm not sure of Serena's last name...so I'm afraid I had to make one up. Sorry)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon...never will. Naoko does. Go her! ...But should she be willing to put Darien up for sale than *begins drooling excessively*  
  
R&R please.  
  
(BTW: The Cosmo reference is to a picture I saw of Courtney Cox-Arquette in an outfit like that, only her pants were blue. It was totally cute) And once again, thank you so, so much for the comments! You all are the best!  
  
^_^  
  
---------------  
  
"Ma'am, it's not going to go up anymore. Perhaps we can try another size," Serena said, more like pleading.  
  
"No! I am a size four, and that's exactly what I'm getting. You just aren't trying enough!" the woman said.  
  
Serena wiped sweat from her face, not wanting to continue, but fortunetly, the phone behind the counter rang. She silently thanked the phone company, "I'll be right back, Ma'am."  
  
She closed the dressing room door, and walked to the counter to answer the phone, "Eternal Designs. Serena Thomas speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Serena? It's Lita. Busy?"  
  
Serena made a face, and glanced towards the dressing rooms to make sure she couldn't be heard, "No. Well, yeah. I'm helping a woman into a dress, and it's not going well."  
  
Lita laughed at her tone, "Why? She being rude?"  
  
Serena sighed, "No. She insists on getting into a size four."  
  
"And what is she?"  
  
"She's a sixteen if she's an ounce," Serena blurted out before thinking.  
  
Lita began laughing on the other end of the phone, "Other than that, how's buisness going?"  
  
"Pretty well. I'm still getting wonderful investements, and my show is in a few months. I have to admit that this came fast, but it's wonderful. Unfortunetly, my staff of six are out to lunch, and I made the mistake of staying in. Now I have to deal with Mrs. Smith, who by the way is headed down the aisle for the seventh time in five years. I bet money she'll be back in a year for number eight."  
  
Lita continued laughing, "I don't want to keep you, but I called to ask if you'd like to come to dinner with Ken and me, tonight. He said he has a friend he'd like to set you up with."  
  
Serena froze, "Set me...up with? Lita, I don't know. Last time I was set up with someone, he turned out to be overly obsessed with Star Trek and proving that it was only a matter of time before he was captain of his own ship. Which reminds me, I haven't kicked Raye for that one. I know it was just to get back at me for that whole Chad thing."  
  
"You mean going out with him?"  
  
"For the last time, we didn't go out. We ran into eachother and had lunch. Besides...I was still with Darien."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Lita spoke up, "You don't have to marry him. Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off."  
  
Serena sighed, "I'll go...but as a favor to you. I'm not really in the mood to be set up."  
  
"Okay, okay. But you never know..."  
  
"Lita!"  
  
Lita chuckled.   
  
Suddenly Serena heard a loud 'rip' and a mumbled, 'Ooops'. She let out another sigh, "I have to go Lita. I think something happened to our dear Mrs. Smith."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tonight. I'll just leave the details on your cell voice mail."  
  
"K'. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Serena hung the phone up, and walked back into the dressing room to find Mrs. Smith and an expensive dress now in three pieces. Serena almost dropped when she saw $7,000 worth of fabric now worth nothing.  
  
***  
  
Serena decided it would be good for her to get out and go out with friends. They were all going to a famous resturant that would normally require a reservation a month in advance, but thanks to connections through Lita, they were able to get a table for four around 7:30.  
  
She didn't want to dress too fancy, but not dull either. Serena raided her closet for something to wear. The night was unseasonably warm, so she figured a sweater or jacket was out of the question. After a few minutes of searching, she settled on a plain white spaggetti strapped shirt, covered by a matching sheer white blouse. She also wore black jeans and black boots, with black bands around her 'meatballs'. Her only jewelry was a silver, heart shaped necklace and a plain silver ring around her right index finger.  
  
She put light blue eyeshadow, and pale pink lip gloss on, then checked her appearance. Casual, but pretty. It was nice to have a copy of Cosmo to find out what celebrities were wearing these days. It was a better outfit than the sweatpants and stained t-shirt she wore for the first month after hers and Dariens breakup.  
  
Oh well. It was almost 7:00 and she was due to meet Lita, Ken, and their friend soon. Grabbing her purse and keys, Serena was out the door.  
  
"Serena!" Lita said, waving as she walked to her.  
  
Serena grinned as Lita pulled her into a hug, "Sorry I'm late. But I was...well...I was being me."  
  
Lita laughed as she led her to an area near the front door of the resturant where Ken and another man were talking, "You look great, by the way, Serena. Always did have a good sense of style."  
  
Serena smiled, "You look pretty good yourself. You make a black blouse and jean skirt really pop out."  
  
Lita smiled, "Adam, this is Serena."  
  
Serena shook hands with Adam. She had to admit, he was pretty handsome in his light blue button down shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair was blonde, which hung down to his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of green. And as tall as Lita. Serena had to chuckle at being the short one of the group.  
  
"Hello, Serena," Adam said, with a smile.  
  
"Hello. Hi, Ken," Serena said, shaking their hands.  
  
Lita gave a Ken a thumbs up behind Serena's back. When Serena saw Lita's reflection in a window of the resturant, she turned around, but Lita had regained a normal position, "Oh well, shall we go in? I may have connections, but they won't wait all night."  
  
Dinner was going well. Serena was actually getting along quite well with Adam. So well that Lita and Ken seemed to fade into the backround. But neither minded. Lita was happy Serena was having a good time, and Ken was happy he didn't send another woman running from the room, crying from a bad hookup.  
  
"No kidding, you own that store?" Adam said.  
  
Grinning as she took a sip of her wine, "Yes I do. Quite a handful, but it's my baby."  
  
"I've heard the hype about your fashion show. And about your store, but never put it together."  
  
"Well you seem to be doing a good job too."  
  
"Compared to you, mine is small potatoes."  
  
Serena laughed, "Come on. There is nothing better than being a kindergarten teacher. I bet it's pretty wonderful seeing so many smiling faces all the time."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. It is. It's even great getting some fingerpaintings every now and then. They get so tickled when I frame them, and hang them on the walls in the classroom."  
  
Their conversation kept going until Lita and Ken broke in, "I hate to break this short, but Ken and I are going to call it a night. We've been planted here for almost 2 hours."  
  
Serena looked at her watch, "Wow. Have we been talking that long?"  
  
Adam laughed, "Guess so."  
  
"Unfortunetly, we drove Adam here," Ken began, trying to hint to Serena.  
  
Serena looked at Adam, "Oh, well, if you'd like, I can drive you home."  
  
Adam looked quickly at Lita and Ken, then to Serena, "That'd be great. Do you all mind?"  
  
"Nuh-uh," both grinned.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you all later, then," Adam said, standing up. He shook Ken's hand, and gave Lita a hug. After their goodbyes, and Lita and Ken left money for the entire meal, it was just Serena and Adam left.  
  
"You know, Serena, I have to admit. I wasn't really looking forwards to this, but you turned out to be amazing."  
  
Serena blushed, and couldn't stop herself from smiling if she wanted to, "Thank you. I felt the exact same way. But you seem pretty nice."  
  
"What do you say we get out of here? If you drive, I'll buy us some ice-cream."  
  
Serena grabbed her purse, "You're talking my language."  
  
Adam laughed as they left a tip, and left.  
  
Serena and Adam ended up walking around town while they enjoyed their ice-cream. She was completely surprised at how much of a good time she was having, and could only hope it was the same for him.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Adam asked, as he took another taste from his chocolate chip ice-cream cone.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah I do. One brother, and I can tell you that he was one too many."  
  
"Annoying, huh?"  
  
She laughed, "You have no idea! He would sit around and call me names just to see me get steamed. He's a teen now, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't torture me."  
  
"I know that feeling. I have a little sister, and she would follow my friends and me everywhere. She had a particular crush on one of them, and would just follow him around like a lost puppy."  
  
Serena laughed, "Aww, I could image her following you around, holding a teddy bear, trying to be one of you."  
  
"Yeah well, when there's almost a ten year age difference, I doubt that was possible."  
  
Serena and Adam continued walking until their ice-cream was gone, and by then, it was just after 10:00pm. They began walking back towards her car, but that didn't stop their conversation. The continued talking while she drove him home, which turned out to be a pretty nice apartment near her buissness.  
  
"This was nice," he said, looking at her, "I haven't had that good of an evening since...well...as far back as I can remember."  
  
She smiled, "Me too."  
  
"Can I call you some time, and maybe take you to dinner without those two grinning like idiots over our shoulders?"  
  
Serena laughed, "I'd like that." She reached for a pen and piece of paper from her purse, "Here is my home number. And cell. And just in case you can't get either, my work number."  
  
He took the paper and looked at the three phone numbers, then grinned up at her, "What no fanclub address?"  
  
"Ah, that would be second date information."  
  
Adam laughed at her response. It felt good to be around someone so at ease, but with a wonderful sense of humor, complete with beautiful smile.  
  
"I'll call you," he promised her.  
  
Serena smiled at him, and watched as he left her car and walked up the sidewalk to the apartment building lobby. Her smile remained on her way all the way home.  
  
It was the first time in awhile she had smiled and laughed that much. And she couldn't wait until Adam called her. Things were finally looking up. 


	5. Chapter 4

Moving On (Alternate Reality) Chapter 4 

By: Beautiful Fool

March 20, 2004 (Edited Janurary 7, 2005)

---------------

This is an edited version of the lunch chapter. Hopefully, from earlier chapters, you know who and what is and isn't here.

---------------

- 2 Months Later -

Darien and Courtney's wedding plans were coming along. They had now been engaged for three months, and Courtney was in a hurry to get everything prepared. Darien was a little worried that she would go over budget, but then figured that this was their only wedding, so maybe it should be just the way she wanted it.

The only problem 's dream dress was made by a certain designer. Yes, that certain designer was Darien's famous ex-girlfriend, Serena. Courtney knew exactly who she was, and what she once was to Darien, but she was determined to have that one specific dress.

Her dream dress was a strapless design, except for one thin strap that went from the right side of her chest to over the shoulder and to the back left side. A small white silk rose was pined to the strap in the front. The entire gown was the type to fit like a second skin all the way to the knees where it flared, but only slightly. The veil to the dress was small, down to the waist area, and was made to clip onto hair that was in a bun or a similar style. Courtney fell in love with it instantly, and knew that that was the dress for her.

Darien made the wrong decision to try to persuade her to go with another designer. But she gave him a better choice, either he talked to Serena about making her the dress...or the wedding was off. Darien was never one to take an ultimatum easily, it made him angry in fact, but he did love Courtney. And Serena was a great person. So he told her he would try...but could make no promises. Courtney was happy with that answer.

Darien had called Serena to ask if she'd like to have lunch. But he didn't have the guts to tell her why, so his excuse was merely, 'Just to get together.'

Serena agreed to meet him at a restaurant that she usually went to for business related meetings. It was nearing noon on a Saturday when Serena and Darien finally got together.

"Darien, I was beginning to think you stood me up," Serena said, smiling as she stood to greet him with a friendly hug.

Hugging her lightly, and smiling as well, "I asked you to lunch, what kind of man would I be if I stood you up?"

Serena got silent as she looked down. He knew that was wrong. To her, he may be a nice man...but not much of one. Darien cleared his throat as they both sat down.

Serena opened up her menu and began reading, as did Darien, "So, Darien, why did you call me out of the blue? I haven't seen you in a few months-not since before..." her voice trailed off, but she quickly cleared her throat, "Anyway, what's going on with you?"

Damn! She was jumping into this quicker than he had hoped. Couldn't she see the sweat dripping down his face, or his quick breathing? Or was he just imagining all of that?

Darien set his menu down, then rubbed the palms of his hands, nervously, on his legs, "Well, like you said, we haven't talked in a few months."

Serena interrupted him as she set her menu down, " I had to admit that I missed seeing you around. I was happy that after what happened to us, that we could move on and get along. But you suddenly dropped out of sight."

He ran his right hand through his hair, "Yeah, well, I've been busy."

"With your wedding..." she said bluntly.

"Yeah."

"I was surprised that I heard about that through the grapevine. Have to admit that it was 'not' easy to digest."

"Trust me, I would rather have told you about that, instead of how you heard it."

Serena smiled, "Don't worry about it. What's important is that you are going to be taking that big step in life..." her voice trailed off, "...though not with me."

Darien turned his head slightly, "What was that?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "Nothing. Anyway, where were we?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Right. Well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Serena placed her hands in her lap, trying to hide the fact that she had started twisting her napkin, "Ask me what?"

Darien ran his hand through his hair again, "Well..."

"Would you two like to hear the specials?" came a young waiter.

"I don't think we're ready," Darien said, slightly annoyed.

The waiter smiled, "Well, to help you along, our specials for today are..."

"I said we're not ready!" Darien said bitterly.

Both Serena and the waiter's eyes got large. Serena looked up at the waiter and smiled lightly, "Give us a few more minutes, please?"

Darien took a deep breath as Serena turned to him, "Darien, calm down. What's this all about, that's got you so worked up?"

He lowered his eyes as he spoke, "I need a favor."

Serena raised her eyebrow in curiosity. The tone in his voice told her something was up, and that this was definitely not the kind of favor a friend asks for a friend, "What kind of favor."

He swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat, "Well...it's really Courtney..."

Serena huffed, "You have got to be kidding me! What kind of favor could she possibly want me, ME OF ALL PEOPLE, to do for her?"

"shewantsyoutodesignherweddingdress..." Darien mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Courtney saw this design of a wedding dress that you had done, and she wants that dress for the wedding."

Serena began to laugh, "That's really funny, Darien. You're joking right?"

The look on his face as he raised his eyes to her, told her that it was most certainly not a joke, "I can't believe you would have the gull to ask me that! Haven't you noticed that in the year and some odd months you two have been together that I haven't even met her? I haven't even forgiven you completely, but I haven't met her. Did it ever occur to you why that was?" Serena's voice was loud enough that other customers in the restaurant had stopped their dinning and were now looking at them, "What in the hell made you think I would agree to that? What's next? She can't have children and wants me to have them for her?" Serena tossed her napkin on the table, grabbed her purse and stood up, "For all I care, she can walk down the aisle in a bed sheet and tissue boxes. But I will not, and read my lips, NOT, design that woman a dress for her wedding. Make sure you tell her that!"

Darien's face turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment as Serena stormed from the restaurant. He wished he could crawl into a hole and die. That was the most humiliating moment of his life.


	6. Chapter 5

Moving On - Chapter 5 

By: Beautiful Fool

January 7, 2005

--------------------

Er...um...sooooooooorry for the long wait. I really am, but I had such a bad case of writers block. But, alas, here another chapter. I have changed by my pen name and email. ...After reading the last chapter, I decided to replace it with this. It was way to early to have Andrew and Darien talk about it. And, to make those smiles get even bigger...I used spell check! That's right! (I also went ahead, and edited the infamous lunch chapter...errors ala me were all over the place.)

Sooooo....here you go. Now, READ! Read like you've never read before! I dare you!

--------------------And now, the story:

Alright, so that wasn't the lunch that Serena was expecting. Granted, she wasn't expecting too much from Darien, but still, she expected a little something...more.

Tossing a pillow across her bedroom, hitting a glass vase that she had had sitting on her dresser, Serena tossed herself onto her bed. Even when Darien teased her as a kid, she had never been this angry at him before, or anyone for that matter.

Luna, Serena's cat, so named due to her dark fur and Serena's interest in Greek and Roman mythology, hopped onto the bed and decided it was the right place to begin grooming herself. Serena turned her head to look at the cat, who was happily licking her paw and then brushing it over her head, and wished that she could be as carefree as she was. Wake up, eat, groom, sleep, wake up, eat, groom, sleep, that was all there was to it for Luna. At least she didn't have man problems. Her biggest worry was her weekly bath.

Sighing, Serena turned to her side and glanced out the big window that was next to her bed. The city was out there, and in the city, were so many people who had their own problems. But in here, in her bedroom, the only problem in the world was hers. Her mind wandered from thoughts of calling someone. Lita? Andrew? Adam? No, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to be alone with what heartbreaking thoughts she had.

Serena rolled onto her back and tucked both hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Was this it for her? Nothing but the childish fights between Darien and herself that they had done years before? Was she just supposed to watch the only man she ever loved get married to someone else? No! She would not be there, not even if Miss. 'I can't keep my hands to myself, so I'll just keep them on your boyfriend' Courtney, paid her a million or so dollars to do so. The emotional stakes were just too high. Serena would never put herself in something like that.

Still though, she did have a small glimmer of hope in her heart that something would possibly happen with her and Darien again. Wait, was that a glimmer of hope, or just a silly dream? She was known to daydream, even at her age.

Getting up, Serena headed for her kitchen and grabbed a wine glass from her cupboard. Maybe a nice drink would calm her down, if not, then it was off to the bath with a bunch of scented candles. She poured the wine, then took a sip. She leveled the glass with her eyes and chuckled at the red liquid as she remembered that song about Red Wine. It was an odd song, but it was something she had had stuck in her head often. Who could blame her? It was catchy.

Unfortunately for her, Serena didn't notice time going by until she had drank the entire bottle, then another after that. A few random hiccups, slightly wobbly walking, and the fact she was never one for holding any form of liquor, Serena figured it was time to head for her bed to sleep it off, or dance around singing songs from The Sound of Music. She was really not one to hold her liquor. It astounded her what she did when she was drunk, which is why she didn't do it often.

Serena didn't bother making it to the bedroom, and just collapsed on her couch. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her body.

--------------------

Darien sighed as he made his way into his apartment. He could hear Courtney going on to someone on the telephone about her wedding, and for the first time, he wished he didn't have to look at her. After what happened to him earlier, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

After the embarrassing moment at lunch, he decided a walk was a good idea. Darien took his coat off, and hung it on the rack that was next to the door, then set his keys down on the small table that was next to that. He glanced up to see Courtney wave at him as she passed from the bedroom to the kitchen, still on the phone.

"Hi to you too," he said quietly as he removed his shoes then walked inside the living room to fall to couch. He let his head fall back, in which case he closed his eyes. He didn't need this. He really didn't. But then, he was wondering where the thoughts of that were coming from. Within a few minutes, he remembered why.

"Ok, so, what'd she say?" Courtney said, plopping down next to him with a big grin on her face.

Darien opened his eyes, and turned his head to his left to look away from her, "She said no."

Courtney huffed, "What? No? Why? She's a wedding gown designer, it's what she does. Why is she saying no? She does know that my parents will pay a big amount, right?"

Darien jerked his head towards her, "What? No, I didn't tell her. I didn't have the time."

Courtney crossed her arms and turned to face towards the TV, "Why not? You only went to lunch. Or were you too busy trying to get into her pants?"

That did it. Darien jumped up from the couch and towered over her, "NO! I didn't have time, because she yelled and insulted me for even bringing the idea up! That's right! In front of the restaurant. I got scolded like a six year, for you by the way, by someone who is still an important friend to me! You want a dress, go buy one off the damn rack, I don't care!"

Courtney's eyes went wide as Darien walked from the room, into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The last thing he wanted right now was to look at her. For all he cared, she could threaten to leave him and storm out. It didn't matter. He was so damned angry.

Angry at Courtney. Angry at the situation. Angry at himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do, was to hurt Serena more than he already had. As he sat on his bed, and held his head in his hands, Darien realized that was a mistake he was constantly making. And he knew that one day, he'd go too far.

--------------------End of Chapter 5


End file.
